


Best Mistake

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	Best Mistake

*424  
星娜 骨科

 

——————————————

1

必胜客欢乐嘈杂的氛围远远避开那个角落。父亲局促地搓手，笑容僵硬悬在颧骨，母亲也勉强将微笑堆在嘴角，红艳的唇膏只衬得脸色惨白，难堪或是疲惫，掩藏于桌底颤抖的手，裙面抓出褶皱。像父亲眼尾的皱纹。恰好对着冷气，气氛摔死在谷底，无法拼凑也无人试图挽救。  
唯一热络的是朴志晟，一个劲儿把盘子往罗渽民面前推，给他切了披萨又叉鸡翅，乐此不疲。罗渽民一遍又一遍说谢谢，嗓音软得如同那碗芝士焗土豆泥，叉子旋转一周拉出绵长的丝，朴志晟手臂举了很高，傻乎乎不知道还有只手空着。罗渽民帮了他一把，芝士撕扯成两半，各奔东西。  
一小时前父亲领着罗渽民进餐厅，说是挚友几个月前过世，没有别的亲戚，就把他的孩子接过来一起住。母亲的瞳孔骤然放大，她像发条生锈的木偶，起身点头勉强和蔼拍拍罗渽民的肩，零件卡壳运作艰难。朴志晟看见她坐下时晃了一下，她落在桌面空洞的眼神他不懂是不是含了恨，或者不甘。也许是恐惧。  
倒是大致猜到这几天他们又在为什么吵架，母亲摔碎了她最喜欢的餐具，瓷器碎片尖锐的一角一会儿抵在自己咽喉一会儿又对准父亲的胸膛，她歇斯底里要让谁谁去死，父亲只是沉默地抽烟，用浑浊烟雾隔出一小块清净的庇护所。朴志晟透过卧室门缝冷眼观看这场闹剧。  
很小的时候他会跑出去劝阻，抱住母亲的腿。母亲死死将他禁锢在怀里，狭隘压抑的囚牢，要将他生生碾碎。冰凉的眼泪往他领子里灌，过于芬芳的脂粉气味令他不适。父亲冷冷看他，一如既往没有投放多余的温情，朴志晟看不见他深埋于阴翳的歉疚。因为他的打断他们会暂停争执，母亲哄他入睡，他知道黑夜会吞噬她悲凉的鸣咽。他很快不屑于做这样的筹码，没有再站出来，耳机音量要穿破耳膜，或者寒冬就游荡在清冷街头。  
多数时候父母扮演恩爱夫妻，跟餐具一起碎裂的温和假面会在日常转化为成倍关怀施加于朴志晟。人们会诧异这个浑身戾气偏爱沉默的小孩其实才上初中，他的暴躁蛮横被理所当然归咎于家庭溺爱。实际上危楼般的家庭关系也并没有给他带来太多困扰。他只是习惯性厌恶他看到的一切，当头烈日也不过是冷冰冰的黑白剪影。

所以当涌动的热源毫无征兆烫开他封锁在周身的冰块，他看见升腾水雾里的彩虹，那一刻他只想换个子宫从头来过，起码捡回不知道何时丢掉的乖巧温顺，好好做个讨人喜爱的单纯小孩。

公式化微笑仿佛根植于罗渽民精致漂亮的面庞，从出现到离开，他的嘴角始终上扬，末端浅浅的梨涡盛了蜜，弥补嘴唇皲裂苍白的缺陷。他低头垂眸轻声问好，双手交叠在腹部，指尖是粉色的，美中不足的是根部血迹斑斑，拔掉倒刺该有多痛。朴志晟看见他睫毛落下的阴影，想到天鹅折损的羽翼，脆弱轻盈。  
和芝士斗争时他终于看清他的眼神，他明显忽略了武装，冰凉淡漠，如一摊死水，若是搅动也只能飞溅鄙夷嘲弄。他像素质极佳的演员瞬间就收起这份阴戾，四目相对时就换好和笑容配套的温柔，丝毫不乱阵脚。甚至更甜蜜一些。  
大概是没想到朴志晟察言观色的能力，实际上朴志晟也不在乎。小孩只顾着运用贫瘠的词汇量和拙劣的表达能力，绞尽脑汁在心底默念，哥哥真漂亮。  
父母最后终于因为朴志晟出人意料的热情缓和了神色。父亲不再僵直脊背，松垮下来抬手擦去额前的冷汗，母亲给他们添了份冰淇淋，尽量笑得自然。

 

朴志晟没有敲门的习惯，擅自闯入房间就见罗渽民慌慌张张将什么一股脑塞进衣柜，然后拘谨面向他，双手绞在身后。朴志晟杵在门口眨了眨眼，深思熟虑一番，迈开步子朝他走去。于是他看清他眼中朦胧的水雾，泛红的眼尾，他下唇撕扯断裂的死皮，一小块猩红血渍。  
他缓缓抬手，大脑被他表现出的脆弱无助支配。拇指轻轻触碰他潮湿的睫毛，沉甸甸如同飞鸟垂下的疲惫的翅膀。他眨眼，一滴泪便凝聚到指腹，蜿蜒流下，淌在错综的掌纹之间。  
他们离得很近，罗渽民每眨一次眼就落下一滴泪，朴志晟直愣愣盯着他瞳孔中模糊的影子，看到自己前所未有的无措与惶恐。就好像是他亲手摔烂了漂亮的瓷娃娃，碎片划破手指。

“以后我罩着你。”

这份嚣张霸道最多薄薄一层纸质外壳，一捅就破。朴志晟挺起了胸膛理直气壮，假装很有底气。这一年他还没罗渽民高，刚刚迈入变声期，四舍五入还是幼稚的孩童。  
泪水顺着旧轨迹侵蚀罗渽民苍白的脸颊，此时被他扬起的嘴角阻断了去路。估计是有咧到耳根的趋势，细碎笑声从齿尖溢出又适时收回。他耸动肩膀，身体有片刻前倾，温热气息无意喷洒在朴志晟愈发通红的脸颊。朴志晟想这应该不是嘲笑，在对方直白炽烈的注视下，他慌乱缩起脖子，眼神虚弱在地面游走。  
他瞥见他空荡荡的床铺，如获大赦，逃出了这间卧室，不一会儿又抱回两只抱枕，粗暴地丢在床上。他没能多说一句也不敢再多看一眼，第一晚留给罗渽民最后的印象是红得要滴血的耳朵。

 

2

开学第一天，整个初三都知道了转学生罗渽民有个初一小魔王罩着他。  
朴志晟兴高采烈飞奔去初三楼等罗渽民放学，在熙熙攘攘的人群中逆流而上，他看见罗渽民被堵在厕所门口。

“野种。”

朴志晟狠狠踢中施暴者的小腿，书包往他头上重重甩去。甚至后鼻音还卡在喉头来不及发出，男生的眼镜先碎裂，他以一种滑稽的姿势跪在罗渽民面前，花了很久才回过神来。

“给我哥哥道歉。”

朴志晟将罗渽民护在身后，死死捏住他纤细的手腕。他眼中的愤怒，厌恶，他咬紧的下唇，他握紧的拳头，瞬间就点燃他的暴力因子，全然不顾初三的大块头比他高了不止一个脑袋。

“我说错了吗？他就是个野种，他妈是疯子，他……”

男生嘴硬，还未站稳又倒下去，朴志晟咆哮着和他扭打在一起，双目通红，像失控的小兽。罗渽民刚刚抓紧了他的手臂，指甲要掐破皮肤。他感受到他绝望的颤栗，这让他完全失去理智。  
朴志晟很快占了下风，力量悬殊，他几乎只有挨打的分，可劝架的人拖不开他俩。罗渽民面色苍白，眼神涣散，贴着墙壁缓缓蹲下，抱住膝盖躲进自己的庇护所，没精神去理会这场厮打。  
最后是那个男生受了处分。朴志晟满脸挂彩，母亲用手帕抹去真假掺半的眼泪，一面痛斥学校管教不当，一面抽空关心儿子的伤痛。老师和男生家长不停道歉赔笑，看上去着实滑稽。朴志晟其实痛得厉害，眼睛都要睁不开，他察觉到罗渽民的注视，温柔得令他恍惚。他觉得自己是英雄。  
家长打算收场时他艰难开口，扯动嘴角都锥心的痛。

“这就完了？给我哥道歉了吗？”

男生不情不愿弯腰认错，罗渽民瞥了一眼就厌恶地挪开，目光重新落在朴志晟凄惨的脸。小孩不依不饶，他轻轻拽了拽他的衣摆，笑容回归。

“志晟，这样可以了。”

之后反而是朴志晟在初三横着走。早上把罗渽民一直送到教室门口，中午打了最好的饭菜占一整张桌子等他，放学了就蹲在他教室门外，含着棒棒糖，一会儿盯表一会儿往里探头探脑，心里埋怨着臭老太婆又拖堂了十几分钟。蹲累了便懒懒散散靠在栏杆上，惹得女生们忍不住频频看他。他不屑地翻白眼，发出嗤笑，捕捉到罗渽民的眼神时立刻变得乖巧。

 

“死老太婆今天居然拖了半个小时。”

老师一走朴志晟就迅速窜进教室直奔罗渽民的座位，嘟嘴抱怨，一股脑把课本卷子胡乱塞进他书包。

“以后还是我去找你吧。”

罗渽民慢悠悠打开还温热的巧克力牛奶，朴志晟刚刚一直裹在怀里才没冷掉。他小口小口的喝，垂眸看小孩笨手笨脚替他收拾东西，书页折起来也没在意。

“不行。”

朴志晟果断拒绝，吸了吸通红的鼻子，费力合上拉链。低年级小女生看见帅哥会疯掉的。  
罗渽民瘪了瘪嘴，没有再争论，安静喝牛奶。同班同学对小孩的闯入习以为常，有时顺便跟两人一起告别，当然只有罗渽民会挥手说再见。他应付完就见小孩从他课桌掏出一个粉色信封，神情凝重，试图用眼里的怒火烧掉这邪物。  
粉色碎片飞入垃圾桶，有女生哭着跑了出去。罗渽民面无波澜，带着浅浅的笑，看朴志晟通红的脸。

“初三了都……好好学习不许……不许早恋！”

朴志晟瓮声瓮气教育了一通，眼神无处安放。罗渽民揉了揉他的脑袋，指尖顺着额角向下，戳戳小孩软乎乎的脸颊。

“知道了，你都提醒多少次了。”

嗔怪的，宠溺的，零零碎碎混着热气消散于空中。朴志晟鼓起勇气抬头，他的无措和他的从容碰撞交缠。他又败下阵来。

 

 

3

父母又在吵架，依旧是母亲单方面的歇斯底里。  
朴志晟回家就看到厨房一片狼藉，而罗渽民蹲在地上清理，露出一小截白皙的腰。  
他知道母亲不喜欢罗渽民，他的存在像一根刺，让她寝食难安。即便他安静做个房客，努力降低自己的存在感，难免碰上时她还是无法抑制恐惧和颤栗，跌跌撞撞躲到浴室，拧开了花洒试图平复心情。  
罗渽民会皱眉，面上浮起一层浅浅的担忧，指尖随意搭在朴志晟手腕，轻声问他母亲的身体状况。在小孩视觉盲区，他嘴角定格在诡异弧度，眯起双眸，像巫女的黑猫弓着脊背，悬挂在屋顶的蛇吐出红信，泥沼沸腾翻滚水泡，溅起蚀骨毒液。几分钟前他就这样坦然面对朴母，轻蔑又痛快。  
朴志晟只看见他是赤脚奔跑的天使，折损的羽翼下垂沾染世俗泥泞。他飞不起来，他才能抓住他。

 

“别吵了！”

朴志晟把书包狠狠摔在地上，看向父母的眼神厌恶不加掩饰。他绕开他们和餐具的尸体，仿佛躲避恶臭垃圾，他俯身捏住罗渽民的手腕，死死的，将他拽回房间。  
他可以习惯这些争吵，但他不希望这种丑态明晃晃暴露在罗渽民眼前。周末他待在罗渽民的房间听他讲题，客厅或厨房不知又损失了什么易碎物品。他丢了笔开始揪头发，额头抵在桌面上。每当这时罗渽民只是安静看他，指尖从发旋挪到脖颈，一下一下轻叩他略微变形的脊椎，那节突兀的骨头像尖锐棱角不甘愿被磨平，到头来只是自己落得痛苦。相比之下更残忍的是罗渽民倾泻的怜惜与悲悯，他柔软的指腹柔软的嗓音，不过在  
表面附着了温热，内心凉得彻骨。  
朴志晟没来由感到漫无边际的挫败和自卑。他想，家人过世前罗渽民始终是被爱包裹的，所以他能源源不断地施舍他储藏的温柔，一点一点铺平他硕大的，可能永远无法愈合的缺口。多数时候朴志晟孤立无援，眼泪也无人观赏，罗渽民的出现让他仿佛抓住救命稻草，一个真假莫辨的港口，他蜷缩在他的泊位，他的缄默纵容是裹着糖衣的药。  
他不想要他的可怜，不想要生存模式的冷冰冰的关怀。

他想要爱，随便什么爱。要滚烫的，坚定的，就好。

“你不用理他们。东西他们自己会收拾。”

朴志晟掰着罗渽民的手指来来回回检查有没有伤口，依依不舍捏了几下才终于松开。罗渽民点头，笑着去揉他的脸。他便得寸进尺，嚷嚷要看他小时候的照片，抓着他的手臂晃啊晃，双眼闪闪发亮。不需要找个新子宫再来一次，朴志晟渐渐无师自通，小孩撒娇那一套私底下每次变着法子来，缠得罗渽民笑出声才罢休。他毛茸茸的脑袋抵在罗渽民颈窝乱蹭，嘴唇几次就要蹭上，温热凌乱的气息钻入他衣领。  
罗渽民对他基本有求必应，抽出枕头下小小一本相册，盘腿坐在床头，摆摆手让朴志晟坐过来。小孩一个虎扑滚到床上，身子歪斜，手臂同他紧紧贴着，脑袋使劲往前探，维持了一会儿干脆软绵绵把重量都丢给他，下巴搁在他肩膀，右手摆在他腰侧。两片裸露肌肤相触，一冷一热，罗渽民身体轻颤，朴志晟抬眼发觉他变红的耳垂，而他的掌心几乎要黏他在腰上。  
相册里仅有八岁前的罗渽民和他的母亲。

“我两岁的时候，我爸就死了。”

罗渽民蠕动嘴唇，艰涩沙哑。朴志晟一门心思欣赏照片，没有察觉他情绪的波动，刻意加重的“死”，转瞬即逝的恨。

“你和你妈妈长得好像啊。”

照片上的女人似乎被病痛折磨，眼窝深陷，略显苍老，但病态无法掩盖她的美丽。乌黑的长发，雪白的裙，那双眼和那对薄唇就是罗渽民的原件。洋溢的幸福增添许多光彩，她脆弱又不显颓靡，她将罗渽民抱在怀里，或是紧紧牵住手。朴志晟看见冲破相纸立体成形的爱，混着斑驳的血，凄凉又唯美。  
罗渽民猛的合上相册，差点夹到他手指。朴志晟愣了许久终于察觉不对，吹了吹刮痛的指尖，小心翼翼去看僵直不动的罗渽民。他又看见他湿漉漉的睫毛，泪水一串串落下来。他手忙脚乱帮他把相册塞回原位，抽了一堆纸巾捧到他面前。罗渽民摇摇头，用手背抹干了眼泪。偷跑到下巴的那滴泪摔碎在朴志晟掌心。

“我都没有相册。”

朴志晟坐到罗渽民对面，揪着裤脚，用自己小小的缺憾弥补他的伤口。他像雨天被丢弃在路边的纸箱里的幼犬，耷拉耳朵，寒冷潮湿死皮赖脸附着在身上。他越想越委屈，纸巾差一点就要给自己用。  
罗渽民突然靠近，一手揪住他后颈，温热柔软的躯体贴上来，他们的脸颊碰在一起。朴志晟回过神就见他低头憋笑，捧着手机往另一边倒去，趴在抱枕上抖动肩膀。他扑上去抢他护在腹部的手机，攥紧了他的手腕，看清屏幕上呆滞的自己。罗渽民爆发出大笑，仰面躺着，上衣缩到胸口，朴志晟可以数清那些肋骨。  
小孩涨红了脸，瘪瘪嘴，最后没舍得删除，默默把照片传到自己手机里。

“要再拍一张吗？”

罗渽民支起身子，半边胸膛紧贴他后背。朴志晟顺势靠在他怀里，按下快门时他迅速扭头，抓住了他的手腕。罗渽民闷哼一声，朴志晟则捂着脸扯过被子把自己裹成一只饭团，发出羞愧的呜咽。  
他想亲脸的。太着急了就猛的撞上罗渽民的眼睛，他甚至听见睫毛受到挤压的窸窸率率声响，触感比想象中的柔软，还是潮湿的。但显然罗渽民不太好受。照片糊成一片。  
朴志晟持续性咆哮，疯狂捶床。罗渽民揉着眼睛，有些哭笑不得。

“我可以睡你这儿吗，他们不知道什么时候吵完。”

饭团豁开一个口子，朴志晟露出闷得通红的小脸，支支吾吾。罗渽民不会拒绝。  
深夜罗渽民被梦魔困住，呼吸急促，煎熬地翻来覆去，吐着含糊不清的呓语，双手在空中盲目挥舞。朴志晟被他惊醒，打开了床头灯，暖黄的光线并不能缓解什么。他试图抱住他给予依靠，却被狠狠推开，后背撞到坚硬的床角。他坐在他身边不知所措，呆呆看他紧皱的眉猩红的唇，看他被泪水浸湿的苍白的脸，看他慢慢把自己缩进被窝，蜷成胎儿的模样，困住凄惨呜咽。他已经见过很多次了，却始终落在无助的漩涡里，什么忙  
也帮不上。

“我看到她了……我真的看到她了……她想杀了我……她想我们全家都不好过……”

母亲还在哭喊，疯疯癫癫语无伦次。  
朴志晟试图把碎片拼凑起来。他想起照片里漂亮的女人，想起罗渽民指甲上残留的酒红色，想起他颈间浅浅的脂粉香气。还有柔和的烟味。  
他不想再思考。  
呜咽声逐渐微弱后他终于可以抱住罗渽民，他滚烫的胸膛紧贴他瘦削的脊背。突兀的脊骨硌得他生疼。像即将展翅时刺穿躯壳钉在花枝上的蝶，尖刺另一头穿透朴志晟的心脏。  
黑暗里他才得以坦然亲吻，细细碎碎落在他颈间，不留一点痕迹。

“你还有我啊。”

 

 

4

朴志晟记不清这是第几次为罗渽民打架。高中开学没几周他就把同桌打趴下，理由是他这副磕碜样没资格觊觎罗渽民。  
他们班的体育课时间和罗渽民相同。朴志晟早就发现罗渽民坐在看台上偷懒，他在绿茵场带球疯跑，使尽浑身解数耍帅，女孩们捂脸尖叫，间接引起罗渽民注意。最后一记射门，朴志晟潇洒转身，手插进裤兜大摇大摆走到场外，绕开女孩们争先恐后递来的水和毛巾，笑眯眯注视着罗渽民从台阶上一步一步跳下来，后脑勺一撮毛跟着抖动。  
朴志晟上前勾住他的脖子，抢走他刚拧开的水杯，仰头猛灌一口，笑容凝固扭曲，脸色变得铁青，他低头凑到罗渽民耳边。  
一气呵成，旁人看来亲昵无比。  
女孩们识相散开，朴志晟手刃罗渽民众多追求者的事迹广为流传，贯彻整个初高中，追求他本人自然也是自讨没趣。  
实际上朴志晟生无可恋委屈巴巴跟罗渽民抱怨。

“罗渽民，大白天你怎么又泡咖啡。”

还是不加糖的。  
个子超过罗渽民之后朴志晟就不肯叫他哥哥，一口一个干净利落的全名，结束变声期的嗓音低沉暗哑，只在念到这三个字时有欢快明朗的色彩。

“谁让你喝的。”

罗渽民轻声反驳，就着杯口浅浅的唇印，小口小口的喝。朴志晟痴痴盯着他滚动的喉结，咽了咽口水，大庭广众之下就上手去摸。结果是罗渽民把咖啡喷在他手上，笑得前仰后合，颤抖着搜刮衣兜好不容易掏出纸巾给他擦手，他嘴角的污渍朴志晟用拇指用力抹去。  
这几年罗渽民自在许多，经常跟朴志晟顶嘴，但还是对他百依百顺，默许他愈发黏腻的亲热。他柔软的嘴唇落在额头，眼睑，脸颊，或是后颈，指腹压着他的脊椎向下，细数有多少骨节，蹭出一串火苗，一直烧到尾椎，他才冷着脸用力拍红他的手背。朴志晟倒在床上抱着枕头翻滚，眼角耷拉可怜兮兮装弱小。他待在他卧室的时间越来越多，要请教的题目数不清楚，每次都求着留下来过夜。  
罗渽民知道朴志晟会抱着他睡，胳膊和腿将他牢牢禁锢，又努力比他早醒，笔挺地躺在另一侧假装什么也没发生。他很少再被噩梦纠缠，那些扭曲可怖的面容，血肉模糊的现场，被另一具温热的躯体驱逐出境，少年牵着他的手飞奔，十指紧扣，梦醒只剩指骨剧痛。雷雨天他甚至主动要他留下来，不露声色钻入他怀中。

再甚至，他帮他解决了晨起的难题。

朴志晟初次看见罗渽民光裸洁白的双腿时差点昏过去。窄胯，丰腴的大腿，圆润小巧的脚趾，纤细脚踝乖巧系着他送的红绳。生日那天他单膝跪地，罗渽民往后缩，蜷曲了脚趾，他单手就握住他的脚踝，强硬地拽到自己腿上，万分仔细地收拢鲜红的结。他心满意足地坐到他身边，小腿蹭着小腿，配套的红绳磨在一起。他拍了照片，又自作主张传给罗渽民。  
一股热流涌上来，朴志晟塞了棉花傻乎乎抬头止住鼻血，脸要更红一些。  
罗渽民每一处地方都很漂亮，握住的方式也温润柔和。他打开双腿跪坐，压平朴志晟的膝盖，藏起隐秘的穴。朴志晟不敢多看，双手死死捂住眼睛。命脉就掌握在罗渽民手中，胯下的罪孽赤裸裸，黏稠浊液很快喷射在对方掌心，从指缝溢出。他感受到另一股温热液体滴落在他腿间，他偷偷张开手指，罗渽民双手撑在他身体两侧，弓起脊背，他透过他宽敞的领口勉强看清他起伏的平坦的胸膛，两颗着色的果粒，他最想看的部分掩藏于小腹落下的阴影。  
可惜朴志晟被禁止触摸胯骨之下的肉体，其余时间也无法哀求罗渽民伸出他高贵的手。  
他们是亲密无间的，又深刻明白那道无形鸿沟。

“你哥长得比女人还好看。”

同桌色眯眯凑过来表达肖想，朴志晟嗤之以鼻。忽略那种油腻的语调他还挺赞同这句话。

“他是不是有男人啊？”

“你找死吗？”

朴志晟停止转笔，刺在对方脸上的眼神充满赤条条的杀气。

“长成这样一看就是和男人搞……”

污言秽语没有说完整的机会，同桌连人带椅仰面倒下，半边脸迅速肿起来。朴志晟又一拳砸下，想将他活生生打得粉碎。

“唉那不是罗渽民吗？”

有女孩激动呼喊，朴志晟闻声朝门口看去，看清罗渽民错愕神情的同时也遭到暗算，直接扑到罗渽民怀里，痛得牙咧嘴。  
罗渽民替他狠狠踹了一脚正中靶心，然后黑着脸把他拽出教室。

“哟，好学生带我逃课啊。”

朴志晟一手插兜嬉皮笑脸让他牵着在教学楼暴走，女孩们凑到门口红脸看这奇景。他歪着嘴打趣，盯着罗渽民后脑勺愤怒翘起的呆毛。

“嘴疼的话就闭上。”

朴志晟识相地住口，乖乖被他牵到医务室，端端正正坐在床沿，抬起下巴让他抹药。

“还疼吗？”

罗渽民凑得很近，温热气息都洒在朴志晟脸上，酥酥麻麻。朴志晟本来无所谓痛不痛，被他这么一问，立刻装弱小，哼哼唧唧回答好痛，轻轻圈住他的手腕。罗渽民抿了抿嘴，又放轻了力度。

“你再给我呼一下。”

朴志晟得寸进尺，罗渽民也照做。捏住他的下巴，对着嘴角伤口轻轻吹气，脸颊微微鼓起。朴志晟看得呆滞，从脖颈到脑门迅速升温涨红，头昏脑涨，闭上眼直愣愣地就把嘴唇撞上去。  
这是他们第一次真正意义上的接吻。  
朴志晟紧张得发抖，大脑一片空白，揪住罗渽民的衣领加重亲吻力度，狠狠挤压，他感到对方的惊慌，睫毛不断拂过眼睑，他借机闯入，舌尖撬开牙关，一颗一颗碾过，抵住上颚。他想再去找他的舌头，纠缠在一起贪婪吮吸一口，然而罗渽民很快冷静下来，挣开他，利落给了他一巴掌，正好落在伤处，试图浇熄他嚣张的火焰，逼他从疯狂的龌龊的念想中抽离。

“你发什么疯？”

罗渽民气得声音也颤抖，惨白代替他脸颊的绯红。愤怒，无措，甚至衍生出绝望。  
朴志晟站直了，定定看他，灼热顽固的欲望从心底肆无忌惮烧上来，烧断他本就不堪一击的理智，随着呼出的热气蔓延，朝罗渽民翻滚去，滚烫的炽烈直白的渴望，想烧毁他坚韧的壳。

“罗渽民，你和我搞吧。”

他掐住他的腰，把他扔到病床上，膝盖顶开双腿，他俯身压住他的肩膀，两副炽热的胸膛紧贴，要血淋淋挤碎狭隘胸腔里失控的心脏，膨胀的，贪婪的，他的爱轻轻一握就要炸裂。他潮湿的嘴唇吻过他漂亮苍白脸庞的每一处，他紧皱的眉，颤抖的睫毛，眼角淌下的冰凉的泪水，他藏了鸠毒的梨涡失去蜜糖掩护，他干裂的唇被血色滋润。活生生剪断了翅膀的飞鸟挣扎着想要张开残翼，只落下凌乱肮脏的羽毛。

“罗渽民，和我交往。”

“我想要你。”

罗渽民。罗渽民。罗渽民……

烫下一个烙印就念一句咒语，濒死的天鹅没有凄厉哀嚎。

“不可以。”

指尖虚弱搭在少年坚实的后背，两座低矮山丘，谷底深埋的骄傲脊梁一节一节垮塌，山崩地裂。  
罗渽民在他疯完喘息的空档别过脸，艰涩给予禁令。

“朴志晟，我们不能在一起。”

“这样是不对的。”

“志晟，我们不能，我们不能这样。”

一字一句轻得出口就消散于空中，也足够尖锐，沿着机理一刀一刀割开血肉，露出腐败的骨，走上歧途的刺。  
罗渽民从未像现在这般残忍拒绝，推翻先前所有偏爱纵容。朴志晟急红了双眼，大手死死嵌住他的下巴，要捏碎骸骨，强硬扭转。罗渽民倔强闭眼，只有泪水不停落到他指尖。

“喜欢你有什么不对。我只是喜欢你。”

“罗渽民，你看着我。你睁眼看看我。”

“你不要怕我爸妈。”

“你等着我，等我成年好吗，我们逃走，逃得远远的。”

朴志晟几乎低声下气哀求，语气越卑微手上越使劲，罗渽民发出呜咽，勉强睁开浮满水雾的双眸，冷漠决绝的，痛楚溶解于泪光，他勾了勾嘴角，蠕动嘴唇，颤抖地挤出一个不字。  
朴志晟开始笑。松开了手，撑在他身体两侧，垂头咧开嘴，断断续续发出嘲讽的低喊，肩膀耸动。

“那你昨天晚上在做什么？嗯？”

他迎上他空洞又冰凉的目光，笑得扭曲，眼泪流得歪歪斜斜，落进嘴里或是滴落在罗渽民瘦削的锁骨，和他的泪混在一起聚成浅浅水滩。

“你为什么喊我的各字？你想干什么？”

罗渽民瞪圆了眼，惊慌失措去捂他的嘴，羞赧无比。

“朴志晟你闭嘴！”

他几乎尖叫出来。而朴志晟恶劣伏在他耳边，滚烫气息包裹他充血的耳垂。

“你在自慰，罗渽民。你在想着我自慰。”

罗渽民揪紧了他的衣领，指节泛白，浑身颤栗。污秽的秘密被无情揭穿，他第一次看清他赤裸裸的顽劣和占有欲，羞耻绝望侵蚀大脑，到最后却滋生了畅然与快意。他笑着流泪。

“没关系的罗渽民，没关系的。”

朴志晟小心翼翼捧起他湿漉漉的脸，拇指轻柔摩挲他红肿的嘴唇。

“没关系，我也经常这样。我要想着你才能射出来。每天都在想你什么时候才能答应我。什么时候才能真的拥有你。”

“从小到大都没有人真的喜欢我。我爸妈总是吵架他们从来不管我。没有人在乎我开不开心没人问我为什么不爱和别人说话为什么对人这么凶。”

“我好不容易认识你了，罗渽民，我怎么可能让你跑掉。”

朴志晟卸了力气，趴在他身上痛哭，脑袋埋在他颈间，像回归不谙世事的幼儿，哭闹就能得到糖果。可是这一招以前从来没人给他机会使用。

“罗渽民，你也喜欢我。”

“为什么不能承认呢。你让我抱让我亲，你不收女孩子的情书也不靠近别的男生，你给我做饼干也帮我手淫。”

“你这么喜欢我，不会比我喜欢你还少的，对不对？”

“为什么不承认呢，喜欢为什么不能说出来呢。”

“你不要总是抓住我又推开好不好。”

“我想和你在马路上牵手想在走廊里接吻。我们去宾馆做爱，你会喊我的名字。”

“罗渽民，和我交往，求你。”

他将他死死圈进臂弯，要将他骨骼捏碎揉进他的血肉，随着血液循环流动他要他存在于他身体每一处，刻骨铭心。

“不要逼我，朴志晟，不要再逼我了。”

“你给我一点时间好不好。”

“好。好。”

朴志晟将罗渽民抱起来放到腿上，像捡起破损的娃娃，脏兮兮的棉絮从缺口钻出，胸口空荡荡。他捧着他的脸，吻去泪水，又难以割舍，吮吸他结痂的唇，要榨干最后一滴爱。  
罗渽民缩进他怀里继续哭，如同犯下滔天大罪只能用眼泪减轻责罚。

“罗渽民，你不要哭了好不好，我不逼你了。”

朴志晟看不见他脑海里可怖的腥风血雨，爱恨厮杀得血肉模糊，最终两败俱伤。罗渽民掩藏了很多秘密，偶尔的躲闪迟疑，或是此刻无缘无故的抗拒，像堤坝坍塌，洪水将他卷入深渊，无助，绝望，他抓不到任何东西。  
除了窜高的个子，野草般疯狂滋长的是朴志晟青涩又热烈的情愫，即使封住嘴巴，心脏要跳出来，指尖要黏在对方身上，眼神只跟着他走。可无论如何他无法侵入罗渽民的领地。单向透明的围栏，罗渽民在他混沌的世界，怜悯又歉疚，看他一次一次奔来又悻悻离去，永无止境地徘徊。

 

某个午后他们靠在一起看电影，拉上窗帘，躲在书桌与床的间隙，肩碰肩，膝盖抵着膝盖，裸露的突起的踝骨相撞，红绳摩擦。空气逐渐稀薄，燥热，朴志晟攥住罗渽民的手腕，带他去摸自己的胯，掌心包住腿间鼓鼓囊囊的物体。他喜欢穿紧身裤，变化难以遮掩，他也懒得掩饰。罗渽民侧身解开他的束缚，握住他贪婪的满溢的欲望，从容娴熟。朴志晟强装镇定，灼热的眼神在屏幕慌乱游走，无法聚焦于暧昧剧情。这种时候他只能被罗渽民玩弄于鼓掌，他觉得他几乎要死在他手里。他发出粗重的低喘，向后靠在床沿，他闭上眼幻想他在另一个仙境横冲直撞，他包住罗渽民的手要他再用力。  
他突然想到一个有些多余的问题，软绵绵倒入他怀里，对着他脖颈吹气，恶劣地一寸一寸舔舐又亲吻。

“罗渽民，你也喜欢男人吧。”

罗渽民空闲的左手正扯开系带，缓缓伸入宽松的运动裤，他嬉笑着要跟着钻进去，他突然收紧的右手提醒他们之间的约法三章。

“你少发疯。”

朴志晟像酒鬼醉醺醺抬眼看他，眯起双眼在昏暗光线下看清他紧抿的嘴唇，他能感受到他脸颊滚烫，和蓬勃的欲望一样。

“那你干嘛总是帮我？”

他伸出舌头舔他下巴，眼里泛着水光，无赖又纯情。

“解决正常生理需求。”

罗渽民回答的干脆，尾音颤抖露出破绽。

“哦，我亲你比摸你那里还让你舒服是不是？”

朴志晟没脸没皮，对着他的脖子吮吸啃咬。

“朴志晟，适可而止。”

罗渽民拿指甲用力刮蹭他顶端，痛得他立刻缴械投降。谋杀完毕他迅速起身逃进浴室，朴志晟气急败坏想追上去算账却被裤子绊倒，一头撞在床沿，滑稽又辛酸。他收起没心没肺的笑，嘴角渐渐垮下去。  
他看见主人公床头的蜜桃，他悄悄将浴室门打开一道缝。他听见一声又一声微弱的，缠绵撩人的，

“志晟”

 

为什么不可以呢，为什么这样还要推开我呢。

 

 

5

朴志晟经常翻罗渽民的相册，百看不厌。中间空缺的一张是罗渽民四岁的独照，被朴志晟抢走，和他好不容易翻箱倒柜找出来的两岁的自己拼在一起，藏在他的新相册。一个反扣鸭舌帽咧嘴大笑，一个裹在羽绒服里还是小小的团子。  
罗渽民始终没有给予明确回应，朴志晟也没有再咄咄逼人。他们依旧亲密又疏远，滚烫的吻避开双唇。  
这年圣诞节朴志晟依然没能约到罗渽民。重要的节日他都是一个人过，值得团聚纪念的时刻罗渽民总消失不见，去悼念母亲，掐断全部联系方式。连生日都是迟后几天才补办，他做了漂亮的蛋糕，仔细裱上玫瑰，又整朵拍在朴志晟脸上。他被他按在墙上接受奶油的洗礼，嘴角被亲吻时他只是温柔地笑。

朴志晟翻个身就知道罗渽民早已离开，床铺冰凉，他还假惺惺给他填充了抱枕。  
上一个节日他摸清了他的行踪，目的地是医院。他缠着前台护士姐姐要了信息，住院的是罗渽民的外婆，弥留之际，鲜少有神志清醒的时候。他站在病房外偷看，看见苍老干枯的手颤巍巍覆上少年白皙光洁的手背。

“素心呢，素心怎么还不来……”

“妈去给您买饭了，外婆您再等等。”

朴志晟能想象到罗渽民是如何强颜欢笑，眼泪倒流。走出医院时他才发觉自己的心一直揪紧，他喘不过气来。没来由滋生一缕毫无底气的怨恨，怨罗渽民为什么不肯与他分担。  
他只能等又一个难以启齿的秘密揭开，连着皮肉血淋淋撕扯下来，剥落他所有的保护壳。撕落时他也跟着痛，沾满鲜血的手颤抖，究竟是摧毁还是拯救。

鼓起勇气推开房门，朴志晟怀疑自己穿越到另一个时空，跌进陈旧相册里泛黄的记忆，混乱得天翻地覆。乌黑长发微卷，落在圆润半裸的肩膀，瘦削颀长的躯体藏于纯白纱裙，轻薄如翼，轮廓若隐若现，脆弱又美丽。睫毛轻颤，红唇干裂，突兀的喉结平坦的胸部，如当头一棒，朴志晟终于明白母亲疯疯癫癫的哭嚎。  
他看见罗渽民眼中偌大的无措惶恐，迅速垮塌的壁垒，蔓延的绝望，宛如从地狱汤池挣扎着上岸，凄厉凌冽，淌着血。他跌跌撞撞躲进卫生间，他浑浑噩噩跟上去想接住坠落的天使。

“出去！求你…….别过来……”

罗渽民缩在墙角，痛苦神色掩藏于凌乱假发，双臂光裸交叠在胸前，裙摆落到脚踝，卡在红绳之上。奄奄一息的天鹅试图挽回最后尊严，随着朴志晟的逼近一点一点崩溃，衬在白皙肌肤上刺眼的暗红，不知是指甲颜色还是他快干涸的血。

“你冷吗？”

朴志晟跪在他面前，缄默看他颤抖呜咽，缩在他自己的保护壳里取暖，良久才艰涩开口，嘴角牵动着眼泪落下。  
罗渽民收敛了崩溃，从边缘缓缓逃离，浸泡在血水腐烂的零件艰难运作，抬起头，发丝和妆和泪混在一起杂乱粘在脸上，红艳的唇只衬得面色愈发苍白脆弱。他目光呆滞，像拔下发条的玩偶，防备都无力组装。  
朴志晟慢慢脱下厚重的外套，小心翼翼朝前探去，仔细裹住了罗渽民。罗渽民无路可退，呆呆任他摆弄，落进温热港湾，熟悉的气息逼得泪水再次决堤，他发不出声音，只是落泪，妆溶得一塌糊涂。朴志晟给他整理头发，一点一点拨开，温热指腹蹭着脸颊，又摩挲嘴唇。  
整理完毕他们就这样安静地四目相对，等对方把眼泪流干。

“还是冷。”

罗渽民吸了吸鼻子，凑近朴志晟。额头抵在他胸前。长发自两侧滑落，露出弯曲的后颈，一截突起的骨。误入歧途的刺越长越深，探到骨髓根深蒂固，干脆放任生长。再伤不到他什么。  
下一刻他落入久违的滚烫的怀抱，如同在医务室那天，他要捏碎他，他要他们融为一体。这时罗渽民才感到自己真正活过来，血液重新循环流动，排出腐烂的陈旧的淤泥，藤蔓沿着那根刺盘旋生长，朴志晟把他抵在墙上亲吻，像暴风雨席卷，猛烈炽热，猩红的花开在血肉里，带来赖以生存的氧气又掠夺他的养分。  
到了和虚假的罗素心告别的时刻。罗渽民被咬得双腿发软，靠朴志晟掐住了腰才勉强站起来。他摘下长发，褪下长裙，少年干练的线条赤裸裸映射于镜面，又重新藏于衣衫。朴志晟目不转睛，热烈又纯粹。卸妆时罗渽民有些恼怒，唇上星星点点的分不清是唇膏还是凝结的血，他向后踹了朴志晟一脚，又被他搂进怀里亲。  
他坐在朴志晟腿上撕指甲，朴志晟想帮忙被残忍拒绝，就乖乖环着他的腰，下巴搁在他颈窝。红色整片剥落，一片一片落在白色瓷砖，罗渽民拿酒精棉片擦拭指甲时朴志晟就愣愣盯着地上的废弃品，他想起年初情人节他给罗渽民买的玫瑰没机会送出，孤零零躺在窗台，花瓣蜷曲枯萎，片片凋零。

“你不许再推开我了。”

 

母亲穿着她最爱的白色纱裙从顶楼跃下，向往自由的鸟还未真正展开羽翼就草草结束悲惨一生，摔碎于罗渽民面前，淌开的污血溅湿白色鞋尖。她坠向解脱之境也无意给他人套上更厚重的枷锁，背负成倍痛苦靠谎言苟活。

 

你愿意拯救我吗，无论我罪恶与否，无论究竟谁该承受。

 

 

6

找到罗渽民之前，朴志晟先被烟味呛到。他看到一地烟头，烟雾缭绕中罗渽民蹲在墙角，手指夹着一根刚点燃的烟。他眯着眼抬头看他，金丝圆框眼镜滑落到鼻尖，链条晃晃悠悠在脸颊投放灰色阴影。圣诞礼物他在麋鹿发箍和眼镜中选择了后者，挡住几分温润平和，徒生凌冽，如同橱窗里预订的展览品，外人只有远观赞叹的份。  
此时又多了蛊人的颓靡，在他呼出的迷雾森林中若隐若现。

“外婆走了。”

他垂下手，一截灰碎在脚边。

“你还有我。”

朴志晟用影子拥抱他，将他圈进领地。罗渽民怔怔点头，咧开了嘴，又狠狠吸了口烟。

“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”

朴志晟有些不悦，俯身顶开他的膝盖，双臂撑在他身体两侧，低头看他朦胧神色。罗渽民担心烫到他，右手逃出他的禁锢，僵硬举着，左手抚上后颈，仰头将烟雾渡到他口中。朴志晟别过脸轻声咳嗽，耳根发红，他靠回墙上低笑，下意识要再吸一口，朴志晟抢先含住潮湿的滤嘴，夺走他的烟，笨拙地五指并用，也不敢吸。罗渽民笑得喘不过气来，重新衔了一只，凑过去用他嘴上的点燃。

“我妈死了以后。心情不好会抽。”

他裹紧了外套，觉得有些冷。

“心情不好和我说啊，我陪你抽。”

罗渽民抬头看朴志晟，随即又笑倒在地上。小孩严肃认真的模样不容置疑，但脚边踩瘪的烟甚至还有火星。

“你抽二手烟啊？”

“正经烟也不是不行。”

朴志晟挠了挠头，有些惋惜地看着地上凄惨的尸体。罗渽民肆无忌惮地爆笑，蹬腿，蹭了一身灰。朴志晟黑着脸把他拽起来，死死掐住手腕闷头往外走。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么搞笑啊朴志晟！”

“我也没发现你这么社会。”

“那你还喜欢吗？”

罗渽民靠在灯柱旁停下脚步，鹅黄的光落下来，他盯着朴志晟笑，手指还勾在一起。

“你喝得烂醉在大街上吐我也照样喜欢。”

“那我下次试试看。”

“但是不许吐我身上。”

罗渽民不知道第几轮大笑被堵在嘴里，朴志晟幼稚地将怨气发泄在他干裂的唇上，舌头搅出水声。  
头顶愚蠢的飞蛾一遍遍扑火。

 

 

7

罗渽民毕业那天朴志晟翘课来听他的演讲，他穿着短袖衬衫躲在开满冷气的礼堂角落瑟瑟发抖，盯着台上西装领带意气风发的男友，目不转睛笑得像个智障，差点流口水。  
罗渽民一下台就被拽出了礼堂，隐蔽阴凉的拐角，朴志晟扒了他的外套，将他摁在墙上猛亲。

“我的毕业典礼你也必须来。”

“优秀学生代表才能上台演讲。”

“那接下来的时间就麻烦优秀的罗学长了。”

罗渽民被亲得双腿发软，一直往下滑，朴志晟拽出他的衬衫下摆，掐住细腰，手指使劲往上摸。罗渽民拿膝盖顶他的胯，他没羞没躁地挤过来用力蹭了蹭才罢休。  
晚上他们在烧烤摊喝酒，朴志晟喝惯了牛奶酸奶，啤酒尝一小口就丢一边，悻悻嚼着烤肉，满脸不可思议看罗渽民闷声对瓶吹。他抽烟的样子挺优雅，酗酒时却和隔壁桌五大三粗的壮汉勇猛得无异，白张了漂亮的脸。朴志晟笑得没心没肺，想起他初一被人围堵时还是罗渽民抡着随手捡来的木棍赶跑了混混。  
他试图劝酒，抢他的酒瓶，罗渽民瘪瘪嘴就给他掉眼泪，或是干脆一巴掌呼过来，没什么杀伤力也吓得他缩了脖子，乖乖啃他的烤串。  
结账回来就看见罗渽民直挺挺亲吻油腻的桌面，没了动静，朴志晟没能见识他在街上耍酒疯的样子。他背着他慢悠悠在街上闲逛。吹了会儿风罗渽民逐渐找回意识，勒住他的脖子，湿漉漉的嘴磨着后颈，双腿晃啊晃，朴志晟狠狠掐他屁股他才安分下来没把自己晃出去，哼哼唧唧趴在他背上又昏睡过去。

“朴，志，晟。”

“为什么啊…….为什么……”

“你为什么姓朴呢…….你做错什么了……”

“我是不是做错了…”

“我们到底做错什么了啊……”

“你不该生在这个家的。”

罗渽民开始说梦话，含糊不清的呓语，和夏夜的风一样黏腻。  
朴志晟放慢了脚步，仰头看前方他们所谓的家，家里没留一盏灯。他掂了掂背上哭得神志不清的罗渽民，每一步都拖得很长很长，想拖延到太阳永远无法升起，最后的秘密就死在夜里。

 

“我知道。”

 

 

8

“罗渽民你弟弟来找你了。”

罗渽民闻声朝窗外望去，朴志晟叼着棒棒糖靠在栏杆上，被一群女孩围住叽叽喳喳问个不停，脸上写满了不耐烦，糖果不断变换位置，磕得牙齿咯咯作响。

“唉，不是我说，你弟这架势还挺像你男朋友。”

室友一脸八卦凑过来，笑得狡黠。罗渽民没有回答，低头抿嘴，费力把嘴角压下去。

“像吗？”

没忍住还是问出口，笑容泛滥，停下收拾课本的动作，脸上晕开绯红。  
朴志晟脸色铁青瞪着教室里两人推推搡搡的，又有女孩递来彩色的情书，有的是托他转达，有的直勾勾冲着他来。他冷笑着一封封接过，几下撕碎，洋洋洒洒落了场雨。

“现在可以滚了吗？”

他撞开人群冲进教室，一肘子挤开可怜的室友，一屁股坐到桌上，双臂交叉在胸前，两腿架在椅背上，把罗渽民锁住，气势汹汹瞪着他，恶声恶气催促。

“怎么还没收拾完？”

“你坐着我课本了。”

罗渽民笑着拍拍他膝盖，朴志晟噘着嘴不情不愿抬起半边屁股，又从兜里变戏法般掏出一把棒棒糖让他选，剥了蜜桃味的小心翼翼送到他嘴里。室友早已识相地溜得无影无踪。

“你宿舍没人吧？”

朴志晟摸了摸罗渽民的脸。罗渽民背上书包，低声骂了句不要脸，朴志晟顺着他的话又捏了把屁股。

“直接去补课。”

“不不不不罗渽民我错了我错了我太想你了嘛……”

罗渽民上大学后不常回家，朴志晟就打着补课的旗号每周日坐两小时地铁心急火燎往城市另一头赶，躲进他宿舍搂搂抱抱讨点甜头，在大街上偷偷摸摸牵手，剩下的时间罗渽民找了间空教室正儿八经监督他做作业，动手动脚的前提是写对了题目。  
走到哪儿朴志晟都要拉着他拍照，相册换了好几本，把他过去十几年的空缺一点一点填满。

“罗渽民，我为什么时候才能干你。”

在街上瞎逛时朴志晟冷不丁冒出一句，罗渽民手一抖，火差点烧到手指。

“你能不能别在公共场合发情。”

罗渽民衔着烟，红了脸去打朴志晟搭在他腰上的手。

“我这是正经诉求。我们总不可能一辈子都不做爱吧？”

朴志晟说话越来越没底线，嬉皮笑脸凑过去蹭他脖子，用棒棒糖交换了烟，吊儿郎当叼在牙间。

“你还没成年。”

每次谈到这个话题罗渽民就沉下脸，情绪低落，明晃晃的抗拒躲闪。

“哇又是这招？我都早恋了怎么还不能有正儿八经性生活了？”

朴志晟浑厚的嗓音在午后惬意的街道炸裂，有路人侧目投来怪异的眼神，罗渽民急红了眼，扔掉他当摆设的烟，死死捂住他的嘴。

 

“是因为你本来也该姓朴吧，哥？”

 

这一刻起，车水马龙人来人往都变成模糊的背景，按下了静音键。罗渽民呆呆看着朴志晟一层一层剖开最后沉重的秘密，冷静又坚定，目光灼灼，要将彻底丢了外壳的他烧成灰烬，藏在匣子里捂在心口，用他的血肉重新筑一个永恒的牢。

 

“你做噩梦的时候会说很多话。”

“我看见你把阿姨的照片放到我妈枕头底下了。”

“我知道是我小三的儿子。”

“可是罗渽民，我们做错什么了？”

“我们不该承受这些的。”

“我爱你有错吗，你爱我又有什么不对的。”

“我们早就能在一起。”

 

罗渽民十八岁生日那天朴志晟烧了他的长裙和假发，而这一天他终于烧死他心底顽固的梦魔。他们相拥着跌跌撞撞倒在床上，无可比拟的亲密得到完美解答。

“哥，你等我，你等着我，等我毕业了我们就逃走。”

“罗渽民，哥，你不要怕，都交给我，都交给我就好。”

“我不会再让你难过了。”

 

I will lose myself and bare my soul  
Take this chance cause heaven knows  
You're the best mistake I ever made 

 

END


End file.
